deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Here Comes the Groom
Here Comes the Groom is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. This mission involves a psychopath, Randy Tugman, who has been capturing women and forcing the justice of the peace, who is also his father, to marry them in the Swept Away Wedding Chapel. Chuck arrives just as Emanuel is being forced to marry Randy to Danni Bodine. Summary Randy Tugman is an obese man in a fetish costume wielding a Giant Chainsaw. He is holding his father hostage along with Danni, a woman in a wedding dress, attempting to force his father to marry them just so he could have sex with her. Danni tries to escape, but is held back and told by Randy not to worry, looking in the direction of a dead bride, who he says meant nothing to him. When Chuck enters the chapel, Randy's father shouts in relief. But before Chuck can save him, Randy disembowels him with his chainsaw, then attacks Chuck for ruining his big day. After Chuck defeats Randy, he falls to the floor in agony. The undead bride, walks towards him, and Randy thinks it's Danni, and says they would be happy together if everything went great. Randy realizes too late this is the dead bride he killed, shortly before being eaten. Chuck then saves Danni and escorts her to the Safe House. After Randy is killed, Chuck can use his Giant Pink Chainsaw as a weapon. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Battling Randy Trivia *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record you can get high Special bonuses when he makes his obscene gestures after hitting the player, you can get Outtake bonuses if you take pictures of him when he is exhausted or when he has been shot in the groin, you can also get a Brutality bonus if you take a picture of his body after his death. * The PC files such as missions.txt call this mission "SexDeviant". * In Dead Rising 2 as the zombie is eating Randy Chuck says: "You may now kiss the bride." In Off the Record this has been changed to: "You may now feed the bride." * If you leave the chapel after the cutscene but before killing him, he will be distracted with the bride when you come back. * The mattress nearby imply Randy intends to "lose his virginity" there right after the marriage however there is already blood on the mattress implying that he raped and murdered the previous bride or is a necrophiliac. * The name of the mission is a ''portmanteau ''of the statement "Here comes the bride" and the groom, the person who the bride is marrying. Video DR2 Here Comes The Groom|Boss battle. Gallery /Gallery}} Randall.png|Randy points at an intruding Chuck. Father.png|Emanuel is forced into marrying the pair. Dead Rising 2 Emanuel Tugman dies.png|Emanuel is killed by Randy. Groom.png|Randy and his "bride". S18.jpg|Randy and Chuck in battle. File:Dead rising 2 here comes the groom reward justin tv00230.png|Danni is brought to the Safe House. Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Modified Missions Category:Psychopath Battles